Old Time Friends
by Bluecookie20
Summary: Maria and Loveday are going to be staying at the De Nore for a week so Loveday can help set up for the ball the De Nore clan is hosting. But what will they think when a girl comes falling through a portal landing on Maria. And what about poor Maria who says that they are friends and that she came from the futare... she has some explaining to do. And why was she summand this time.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I hope you like the story and review for more plz!**

**Maria's POV**

I stepped out of my carriage my teal dress flowing after my legs to hug them. My dress was made out of silk entirely and was long sleeved. The neck line was heart shaped, with a design done in a mixture of beads and black sparkles creating swirls, and tight from the waist up everything below flowed freely. My red hair was in spiraled curls with a waterfall braid that also had light blue pearls braided in it. I also had on a pair of teal flats with white beads at the end making a flower.

After me Loveday stepped out and smiled looking at the De Nore castle. She was wearing a red dress that was long sleeved and started out tight in the shoulders then got looser and looser same with her dress that was also a heart shaped neck line. Around her waist she had a gold belt that hung down in the front a bit from the ruby that is in the middle. She had her blonde hair pin straight and black high heeled shoes.

Digweed then got down from the top and grabbed 2 suit cases full of clothes for me and Loveday. You see Loveday's father, Coeur De Nore, is throwing a ball and Loveday needs to come a week early to help the preparations for it. They won't tell me what it's for but I plan to find out, my little De Nore boy would obviously tell me you just got to know what to say.

Soon Robin and Coeur De Nore came out and gave Loveday a big then me.

"Loveday! It's so good to see you!" Coeur said "But I didn't know you where have Maria come!" He said smiling kindly "Cynthia!" he yelled and a pale girl who looked to be twenty wearing a brown dress down with some holes in it that went down to her knees and elbows came running out. "Please make a room presentable for Miss. Merryweather and take her luggage and Loveday's to their room.

"Yes sir" Cynthia told him as she grabbed Loveday's and my luggage.

"Hey Maria" Robin said

"Hello Robin! So what are you doing right now?" I asked him

"Oh, acutely I need to go hunting and checking on the traps with the boys" he told me and no sooner later the 'Lost Boys' came looking for their Peter Pan a.k.a Robin.

The first one had blonde hair that was spiked up in the front that pushed his bowler hat up, really tan, bright blue eyes, kind of muscular, and probably 5'10 making him the shortest. He had on a leather jacket and pants, like Robin, with a dark green shirt. His name is Archer, but I'm pretty sure it's a nickname sense he is a archer... Unless it was his destiny chooses by his parents. Now Archer would be the jokester of the group he makes jokes out of everything... Even himself. Apparently he is also quite a romantic... At least that's what Barbra, a bartender he got 'serious' with, told me one time they were still together and I was here. And finally he is a rebel, well there all rebels, but he's the one who will climb the side of a cliff by a waterfall to see if there's a hidden cave and when he comes up short handed jump off right next to the water fall into the shallow pool. True story.

Next was a boy with raven short hair and dark brown eyes almost black, he is rather pale like a vampire, about 6'3, and almost as strong as Robin. He wore the same thing as Archer but his shirt was a dark dark purple. This was Raven, he is the more serious one of the group that likes to read, he can also be funny and a rebel at times but not as much as Robin and Archer. Now he also likes to write poetry and if he asks you if you want to read one politely say 'no thank you' for it is about scary nightmare things that will kill you in your sleep... Don't ask how I know this... He'll end up mad.

The next boy had fudge brown hair and brown eyes that looked a bit reddish, he was also tan, muscular, but I think Robin is the strongest, and Robin's height which I think is 6". He also had leather and a bowler hat but his shirt was dark red. Now this boy his name is Allister he is the 'lover' of the group you could say. He goes to the pub pretty much every other night and leaves every time with a different girl sense the last time he went. He can be rather... Perverted at time but ounce you worm up to him it gets easier to deal with... Yup still worming up to him. He also loves to pull pranks on people but not as much as Hunter though.

Hunter is his best friend besides his leather and hat he has a dark blue shirt on. He has dirty blonde hair, rather out of this group maybe 5'11, muscular, tan, and dark blue eyes. Hunter is very childish and ether spends his day exploring the forest with Robin, trying to out dare Archer, even though he loses every time, going to the bar with Allister, or having Raven read to him. He is the glue of the group I guess. The one who keeps everyone in the group together by being happy all the time, funny, childish, and immature. He loves playing pranks on people but not really the group, one time he did and it didn't end well for him... Sometimes he pranks with Allister but not a lot. He doesn't like to share the glory or something is the reason.

"Oh Robin, you are so boring at times" I said smiling as I shake my head in a disapproving way to show him how 'disappointed' I am in him.

"I know but you love me anyway" He told me

"You know Maria... You would never get bored with me..." Allister said with raised eyebrows.

What the heck does he mean? I thought as my mind raced to figure it out...

"EW! You sicko!" I screamed with my face scrunched up.

Everyone burst out laughing except Robin who seemed a bit mad. I rolled my eyes and gave Robin back his hat when a idea popped into my head and a evil smirk made its way to my face. I hope this will work and that I didn't blow it by my outburst earlier. I made my smirk turn into what I assume to be seductive smile and slowly turned around so I was facing Allister who slowly stopped laughing when he saw me... Same as the others.

I slowly walked to him swing my hips much more then normally that such out from my dress as I made a show of looking him up and down. I then saw him swallow hard as he looked at me then something behind me. I eventually got to him and didn't miss how his eyes traveled me. I got right up in front of him that if I moved a centimeter we'd be touching and I didn't fail to miss how my chest was even closer than me to touching him.

I slowly brought my hand up and made a swirly pattern with my finger on him as I leaned up, making sure I was touching him now, I got to his ear and in a hopefully seductive voice whispered.

"I just might have to take you up on that offer" I said.

With that said I swiftly turned around and started to walk back. Everyone looked shocked except Robin and Allister. Robin looked mainly shocked, mad, and... Disappointed? Maybe he... No never mind stupid thought. Allister looked shocked, a bit nervous, excited, and... Scared? As I went to pass Robin he looked at me concerned. Probably afraid for his little sister. I smiled at him and winked to let him in on the joke. Soon a smile spread across his face and he winked back. He always was a smart one.

I got to the steps of the castle when I sipped around eyes wide and I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Goodbye Robin, goodbye Raven, goodbye Hunter, goodbye Archer, goodbye Allister!" I said waving "Oh! And Allister..." I paused for a dramatic effect. "I was kidding Heehee!" I laughed before running in hearing the guys latter behind me.

I went inside and to my great surprise I was tacklers to the ground by someone with bright blonde hair that went to her hips, and violet eyes, she had really tan skin, seemed to be my height at least it felt like that when she was on me. When she got off I looked at her and recognized her immediately.

"Brook?!" I said with a big smile. I looked to see what she is wearing of course it's the normal stuff her 'jean' skinny jeans, a dark purple loose silk muscle shirt that buttons up with white buttons that matched her eyes with the shoulders lace, and black boots that went to her knees.

"Maria!" she yelled.

"Maria? Who is this?" I turned around to see Robin and the lost boys

"This is Brook! She's from the future" I told them.

** I hope you liked it and review for more. Next chapter I will write in Robins POV starting at Maria's 'prank'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait **** I was grounded for the longest time of my life. Here is a little life lesson DON'T LIE TO YOU PARENTS!**

**Robins POV**

After Allister's outburst all the guys started laughing and Maria said something but it was drowned out by the laughter. All of a sudden she smirked but then it turned quickly to a sexy smile and she turned around to Allister and slowly walked over to him. As she walked I couldn't keep my eyes from traveling to her hips. She then stopped right I front of him to close for my liking if you ask me and brought her hand up to his chest and started drawing unseen designs and leaned up against him. Next all I could hear was a low seductive purring notice come from her as she said something the rest couldn't hear. All I know was that it made Allister's eyes wide and then glances at me then to her as if he was choosing one of us.

Maria then turned swiftly and started to act all proper. What the heck is going on! She then winked at me as if telling me a huge secret... Oh! She's just getting revenge at him for what he said. Well that's good I thought I might have had to beat up Allister... Actually he did enjoy it so I probable still will.

Maria then turned around just as fast as the first time surprisingly not snapping her neck, like when she jumped off the side of the wall the first time she visited.

"Goodbye Robin, Goodbye Raven, Goodbye Hunter, Goodbye Archer, and Goodbye Allister" we all waved goodbye when she all of a sudden remembered something and gasped before smirking "Oh and Allister... I was kidding!" she yelled before running off giggling.

Ounce she left us, we all burst out laughing and Allister turned red.

"Well I was going to have to turn her down anyways couldn't be steal'in Robins girl now could I?" he said smirking and back to normal.

At that remark the guys laughed again and I scowled.

"Ha! No, I don't like her like that we are only close friends" I told them.

We then heard two high pitched screams and ran inside to find two girls hugging one of which was Maria.

The other girl had long bright blonde hair that went down to her waist and dark violet eyes. But most surprising was her choice of clothing. She had on a muscle shirt that matched her purple eyes, that was silk and buttoned up with white buttons, and a type of bottoms that were like the ones me and the guys wear but a different material. She also had on dark leather boots that went to her knees and her hair held back by a white band in her hair.

"Ummm... Maria? Who is this?" I asked her with a tilted head with my brown curls falling in front of my brown eyes.

"Oh! This is Brook she is my best friend from the future!"

"Uh hi!" she said smiling with a bright, white smile.

**BrooksPOV**

I looked I front of me to see five smoking guys. One looked a bit gothic though he had dark black hair and dark brown eyes kind of black.

Next to him was a boy that had dark brown thick curly hair and brown eyes, next to him was a boy with bright blonde hair a few shades darker than mine and bright blue eyes that kind of look like they belongs to colored contacts. Behind them was a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that had a red tint to them... Devil eyes... Next to him was a boy with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Brook this is Raven, Robin, Archer, Allister, and Hunter!" said Maria happily "Oh wow it came really quickly if your then huh?" she told me.

"What are you talking about I have been looking forward to this all year" I then looked around for my luggage I was holding it earlier so it should be here. That's when I noticed that her house seemed different "Maria what happened to your mansion"

"Oh... I'll tell you all about it soon this is the De Nore castle Robin's home he is the prince I guess you could say"

"Ugh" came a grunt behind us and we turned to see Archer being crushed from my aquamarine and white zebra print luggage that has been written all over in my sharpie pin.

"Yah you found it!" I yelled as I moved to him

"Glad to be of serves but now would be a good time to let me breathe" he said and everyone laughed.

"Wait, Maria said something about something coming up really quickly, just what came so soon?" asked Hunter

"She didn't tell you! Our birthday! She's turning 16 and im going to turn 17 in three weeks on June 2!" I yelled astonished Maria didn't tell the boys this.

"What does that have to do with you being here? How did you even get here?" asked the Robin boy

"Oh that's simple... Sort of, you see Brook comes to me on our birthday every year sense I was... 5? Yah 5, when my mom died... I don't know she's like the sister I never had and me to her." Explained Maria

"How I got here we don't know both are mom's died the same way and day at the same time I think it's some sort of time glitch to let us grieve with each other being a only child. We then became best friends... Except I'm afraid of Ms. Heliotrope she always seems to try I put me in Maria's dresses" I told them shivering at the last bit.

-§-

**I hope you liked it and review! I own nothing sadly**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said before sort for the long wait grounded and I don't own anything.**

**BPOV**

After we explained everything to the boys, Coure DeNore, and Loveday and going into extreme detail to get the point across that I am NOT a witch, we went up into Maria's room and I sat on her bed... I hope my bed is like this its sooooo nice. It was a light brown four poster bed with yellow silk hanging across to connect to each poster. It had a yellow thick comfiture with a white design and white silk sheets, the pillows where white with a yellow stitching of daises. After getting over the fact that the bed was huge, it's a queen, I looked at the rest of the room the walls were a plan vibrant yellow, like her bed, and the carpet was a bright white color. To the left of her bed the wall indent to make a sideways U shape with the whole wall being a window with white and black curtains, inside the U where two chairs tilted towards each other that where white with a yellow pillow and in-between them was a black stand. On the right was a book shelf filled with all sorts of books romance, horror, mythical, and lots more, next to that was a separate room cut of by black curtains was a bath tub and a toilet, next to the tub was a shelf that had all sorts of oils and mixtures that I'm sure they used to clean them self's. In front of her bed was a wall that left a little hall way on the side that I now noticed Maria was going through.

Getting up I followed her and was led to a sitting room slightly larger than her bed room. The walls where still yellow but was now a pattern that repeated for 3/4ths of it was a vibrant yellow but with a borderline of light grey and below it was a pattern that was grey that match the grey borderline above it. The flooring tuned into a light brown wood and had a white rug in the middle. On the rug was a white 3 seated couch with a yellow pillow on each side directly in front of it was a love seat and to the right of the couch in-between the love seat and couch where two chairs tilted towards each other then directly I front of the chairs was a white fire place. In the middle of all this was a light brown coffee table with the middle being glass on top of it was a silver platter with a tea cup set.

I looked around and saw Maria at the couch curled up in a ball and I came and sat on the other side of the couch sitting Indian style.

I looked at Maria with raised eye brows "Soooooo" I drawled out "What's going on with you and Robin! And don't say nothing the whole time you kept giving the other googly eyes!" I told her as she blushed and smiled

"I may like Robin a little but he only thinks of me as a sister... Nothing more!" she said

"...Fine I'll take that as an answer... For now... But why aren't we at your mansion?" I asked

At that Maria froze and dropped her gaze and smile "Um... My dad recently passed away and I moved to live with my uncle at his manor... Robin is the prince of the De'Nore clan... You know let's just start from the begging" she said signing and I felt bad for being it up.

A couple of hours past as I learned she is a princess, saved the valley of utter destruction, her uncle is now married, she is in love with her aunts brother, and the boys I saw earlier are pretty much like the lost boys from peter pan. After she explained that I told her about my dad winning the lottery and us moving into a mansion, My dad found a lady named Rose who I think is a gold digger and managed to convince her that we lost all the money, she got out of her so fast that I'm surprised she didn't catch the floor on fire! Ha! But my family was already rich my dad opened up his own construction company that became famous and we now gain like 300,000 dollars an hour.

"Well... Are you and Tristan still going strong for a second year?" Maria asked me

I frowned at the thought of the black haired, forest green eyes, tan skinned, muscular, and the biggest piece of/

My thoughts were cut off from Maria "Hey are you ok?"

"Oh, ya... me and Tristan broke up... About 2 weeks ago" I told her plainly

"What! Why?"

"Well... I kind of caught him cheating on me... But then again I should have known it would happen. Ounce a cheater always a cheater"

"I can't believe that how did he cheat on you with! I swear I will beat her up!" Maria yelled clearly mad.

I sighed thinking about that night, the worst night of my life.

- (Flash Back) -

I pulled the keys out of my red jeep and stepped into the worm April air and smiled in 6 weeks is mine and Maria's birthday I will be 17 and she will be 16. What would I say to my dad and Tristan? I sighed just thinking about him. Yesterday was are one year anniversary, my smile grew thinking about all the things he did for me to just go on a date with him. You see me and my dad moved lasted year at the begging of second semester, when I was 15, Tristan was in all my classes but my 3rd and 6th. He asked me out about a week of knowing him but he had a rough history, he was the biggest player in the school and had a new girl friend every week but then he got in a serious relationship with some girl named Vanessa. They went out for 3 months then he found out she was cheating on him the whole time with his worst enemy Cody. He didn't go back to his player ways but I didn't want to be cheated on.

I walked up the drive and up to my double doors of my five story house and was about to walk in when I got a bad feeling I looked around and smiled to my ears when I saw Tristan's Harley Davidson motorcycle at the end of the street in the dark. Probably wanted to surprise me tonight, although I hope he wasn't bored I got home from track late. I looked down at my watch and my eyes grew wide it was almost 10, I knew I shouldn't have took a shower there.

I walked in to see Jeffery, my family butler but he's more like a dad, walking around locking windows and doors and turning lights off.

"Hello Jeffery! Have you seen Tristan?"

"Why welcome home Brook, I didn't know Mr. Tristan was here? Samantha must have let him in" he told me his wrinkles standing out at the face he was making.

I frowned Samantha just graduated and was looking for ways to make money for college Jeffery offered her a job and me and Dad didn't mind, well that was before she met Tristan and gave him googly eyes and flirted with him any chance she got. Tristan didn't flirt back though and told me to not be jealous how he only has eyes for me heehee. He's so sweet and nice and romantic and funny and understanding and so HOT.

"Well thanks for the input Jeff, I'm going to go and see if I can find him." I told him smiling

I have looked in my room, the movie theater room, the game room, the other game room, the indoor pool, the weight room, the wine cellar (that we are not allowed in but pub-lease lez-be-onest) the library, and now on my way to my own private dance room but I don't think he would go there to be honest.

I was on the guest room floor when I heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Do you like the way I feel?" came a girl voice

"Yeeeesss you feel great..." came a male voice... Wait Tristan?

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. No! No? Tristan wouldn't do that to me he wouldn't cheat on me after being together for a full year... Unless he was cheating for the time we were together. I heard a groan come from through the door and blinked the tears away. No need to get upset over something I don't know about. I grasped the cold, golden handle and swung the door open and I felt my heart be stabbed with tiny little needles then be ripped in half and set on fire. There I front of me was Tristan and Samantha in a guest bed... In a heated make out section. Infact they were so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't know I was in here. I only knew it was Samantha because her dyed blonde hair with the tips being a light brown was sprayed all over the pillow from underneath Tristan. You know it was dyed blonde because her roots where dark brown almost black. I didn't even relies a sob escaped my lips or that I was crying entail they looked at me. Tristan's forest green eyes wide and filled with shame, guilt, and sadness, Samantha on the other hand had her pale pink lips form a smirk with her light brown eyes shined with pride as she wrapped her pale arms- almost white- around Tristan's neck.

"Brook I can explain" Tristan said "Brook wait!" but it was too late I was already out the door and to the end of the hall.

-Present time-

I snapped out of my haze when I felt Maria squeeze my hand and I noticed that I had tears running down my face I quickly sipped them away and smiled.

"So do you have anything planed tomorrow?" I asked Maria.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Robin will have something"

"Oh great now I'm going to be a third wheel" I told her with a groan

"No you aren't. You'll be the seventh wheel there will also be Hunter, Allister, Archer, and Raven." she told me teasingly

Just then a lady with brown hair and blue eyes and sort of tan came in.

"Hello Miss. Maria, Hello Miss. Brook, I am Cybella" she told us nodding her head in a bow manner.

"Wait I thought your name was Cynthia?" Maria asked.

"Oh! No, that is my twin sister, she will be your personal made Maria, I am Brooks personal made" she told us

"Oh! Well hello!" I told her with a wave "Do you need something?" I asked as politely as I could not trying to sound rude.

"Why yes it is in the tenth hour and I am here to bring you to your room" she told us.

"Oh ok! Goodnight Maria I will see you in the morning!" I told Maria giving her a hug.

-§-

After a short walk through the hall and a turn we where I front of light brown wooden set of double doors. She opened the door and I smiled at what I saw in front of me. My room was exactly like Maria's but instead of yellow it was a light blue color (my favorite color) and the silk sheets where a dark blue color, also instead of yellow daisies on my pillow like Maria I have blue roses. I went over to the bed and sat down and when I did I realized just how tiered I was.

"Would you like to take a bath before you go to bed?" Cybella asked me.

"No thank you, you can go now if you like I'm just going to go to sleep" I told her with a small smile before looking at the ground unsure what to do.

I heard the door close and I snapped my head up to see she was gone. Oops I hope I didn't make her feel bad or something, but honestly what would you do! I changed into a short dark purple night gown that had black spaghetti straps and the bottom was a black lace ending at my mid-thigh. Ya I know not exactly the decent but I don't think anyone is going to see me wearing this IM GOING TO BE SLEEPING!

-§-

**I hope you liked it and review! I own nothing sadly.**


End file.
